1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable automatic window and more particularly pertains to allowing automatic opening and closing of a window based on environmental, timing, and user instructions with a programmable automatic window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window opening and closing apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, window opening and closing apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing automatic opening and closing of a window are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,102 to Hawks et al. discloses a door and window closer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,606 to Nelson discloses an automatic laboratory fume hood sash operator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,886 to Mann discloses a rain-activated sprinkler shut-off system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,601 to Yamaguchi et al. discloses a movable skylight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,875 to Eubank et al. discloses a power actuated roof vent apparatus and a method of use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,247 to Resch discloses a rain-actuated control for covering systems.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a programmable automatic window that allows a window to be raised or lowered base on environmental, timing, or user indications and instructions.
In this respect, the programmable automatic window according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing automatic opening and closing of a window based on environmental, timing, and user instructions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved programmable automatic window which can be used for allowing automatic opening and closing of a window based on environmental, timing, and user instructions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.